


Date night

by Azure_moon_tears



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Both characters are 25, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, GO timeline, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears
Summary: Kidou and Sakuma go on a shopping date. Sakuma teases Kidou to get what he wants.
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Date night

“Are you ready to head home yet?” Kidou followed Sakuma with long, slow strides, watching the taller man eyes light up. 

“One more store, okay! I promise!” Sakuma looked back at Kidou with a smile, his tongue poked out between his teeth. Kidou chuckled softly, returning a soft smile. 

He and Sakuma had been out on a date night, and after dinner he let Kidou take him around to go shopping for whatever his husband wanted. It would have been perfect, aside from the fact that Sakuma had spent all of their time out teasing Kidou. From sexually bending over, to his hands brushing against Kidou’s cock, it was slowly piling up and becoming too much for him.

He wasn’t noticeably hard yet, but with how his cock twitched each time Sakuma did something, he knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer.

Sakuma pulled Kidou into a store, humming as he tugged his husband around through the aisles of clothes. Kidou gazed around, keeping close to Sakuma, which in forethought, was a bad idea as it gave the other a chance to brush himself against Sakuma. Kidou groaned softly, reaching out to grab the other by the shoulders. “Baby… Y-You’re killing me… You gotta stop what you’re doing or…”

“Or what?” Sakuma smiled innocently, standing up onto his toes to press a kiss to Kidou’s lips. He pulled away to go back to looking at an outfit, leaving the brunet stunned. Kidou cleared his throat, cheeks burning with heat.

He looked at what Sakuma had taken off of the rack, “O-Oh…” He choked up a little, shifting to try and adjust himself as subtly as possible. “Are you gonna buy that…? I think you should.” Kidou muttered, watching as Sakuma held the black lingerie set up to his chest.

Sakuma beamed, looking up at Kidou… The poor man looked like he was about to die. “Hmm… I might~” He lowered the lingerie and looked at some other sets before pulling out a piece that was the same as the first one, but a pretty pastel mint, matching the color of his hair. He looked up at Kidou, giving his husband his best puppy eyes.

Kidou chuckled, reaching out to take the lingerie from Sakuma, “You don’t have to beg for it. I told you I would buy whatever you wanted… The only price I require for this one is that you wear this when we get home.” Kidou added the last part quietly so that only Sakuma could hear, smiling when he made his husband’s cheeks flush pink.

Kidou kissed Sakuma then straightened up, walking with him to check out. Once he paid and had the item bagged, he left the store with Sakuma, taking his hand again. “Ready to go home now?” Sakuma nodded, giving a soft “Mhm” In response. Kidou let out a sigh of relief, walking with Sakuma to where they had parked his car earlier.

Kidou kicked his shoes off at the front door, handing Sakuma the bag. “You wanna change into that and meet me in bed?” He chuckled softly, giving Sakuma’s ass a quick swat before the caramel man rushed upstairs to get ready. Kidou sighed softly, heading upstairs not long after Sakuma did. He stepped into their bedroom, shedding his clothes off save for his underwear before climbing into the bed. He laid back with a comfortable hum, grabbing the lube that they had just to go ahead and have it ready.

It took a little while for Sakuma to finally return, stepping out of the bathroom with a soft smile. He had touched up his hair, and god… He looked far too good in that lingerie. Kidou reached out for Sakuma, taking his hand once he got close enough then pulled him onto the bed. “You look so fucking good… You know you’re in trouble for teasing me all night, yeah?” He wrapped his arms around Sakuma, pressing kisses all over his face then down to his neck.

“I’m glad you like it… Think of this as your reward for tonight?” Sakuma took Kidou’s face into his hands, smiling at his husband. Kidou smiled back, pulling Sakuma into his lap. He smirked amusingly before pulling him into a kiss.

Kidou groaned softly against Sakuma’s lips, pushing his tongue past his lips to deepen the kiss. Sakuma whined softly, slowly rolling his hips down against Kidou. The brunette reacted by rolling back into him, pulling Sakuma closer. He tangled his fingers into his hair to keep Sakuma from pulling too far away. “Yuuto…”  
He hummed softly, pulling away to look at his husband. “Yes, baby?”

“I don’t wanna wait any longer… Please…” Sakuma pouted up at the brunette, lowering his hands from his face to set them over his chest, lightly groping at the man’s pecs. Kidou hummed, gently nudging Sakuma down between his legs. He palmed at his cock through his underwear, groaning softly. Sakuma watched for a few seconds then pushed Kidou’s hands away, grabbing his underwear to pull it down, releasing his large cock.

Kidou cock sprang up, thumping against his stomach which earned a soft groan from the man. “Fuck…” He watched as Sakuma took his cock into a hand, giving it a few quick pumps before leaning in to begin pressing sloppy kisses all along his length. Kidou’s head fell back, his mouth falling open as Sakuma licked and sucked along his cock, working his way up to the tip then took it into his mouth with a soft groan.

Kidou ran his fingers through Sakuma’s hair, letting his husband take his time to warm up and get himself ready. “There you go,” Kidou mumbled, lightly pushing his head down to encourage Sakuma to take more into his mouth. Sakuma swallowed around his cock, a hand holding tightly onto the brunette’s hip while the other reached up to cup his balls, lightly massaging them as he worked his head down further and further.

Sakuma managed to get to the base, gagging a little bit when he swallowed around his cock a few times. Kidou cooed at the sound of Sakuma choking, holding him there for what felt like forever before finally pulling him back up. Sakuma sucked in air, coughing a few times before he went back to Kidou’s cock, bobbing his head quickly. Kidou moaned softly, letting Sakuma do as he pleased for a bit. Eventually, Kidou tightened his grip on Sakuma’s hair and shoved his head back down with a loud groan, grinding up into his throat. Sakuma scrambled around, clawing at Kidou’s hips and thighs while he was held down.

The brunette let him back up, not giving him very long to breathe before plunging his head back down. Kidou took his head with both hands, pushing and pulling it as if he were using a toy. He moaned, his back arching a little as he thrusted up into Sakuma’s throat. At this point, all Sakuma could do is sit there and take it. He held onto Kidou’s hips as tightly as he could, drool falling from his mouth and tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were rolled back up into his head, and he could feel himself getting wetter by the second. Kidou panted heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as he fucked up into Sakuma’s mouth. He was starting to get close… Fuck, every time Sakuma tried to swallow around his cock or choked on him, it sent waves of pleasure through him. “Jirou… Fuck- Baby… Such a good mouth… So fucking good…”  
Kidou moaned, pounding into his mouth. 

Before long, Kidou’s thrusts got more frantic and erratic as he chased after his orgasm which came within a matter of minutes.  
Kidou moaned loudly, shoving Sakuma’s head down to the base, holding him there as he pumped thick cum down his throat. Sakuma tried his best to swallow it all down, still gagging a few times. He was let go after a second, gasping and coughing for air while Kidou shot his last few ropes of cum onto his husband’s face. He groaned lowly, sitting up with his shoulders to look up at Sakuma, pulling the taller man closer. “Sorry… Are you okay, baby?” Kidou cupped his face, wiping away the mess that covered him.

“I’m okay… T-That was really good… D-Do that again.. Next time… Please…” Sakuma rasped out, looking up at Kidou with Hazy eyes.

Kidou nodded, smiling at the other. “You did amazing.” He kissed Sakuma softly, his hands trailing down to roam along his body, groping at his plump thighs and ass. “Such a good little bunny for me…” Kidou mumbled, lowering his head to kiss Sakuma’s neck, sucking hickies along his dark skin. “God… I’m gonna fill you up with so much cum.” Sakuma giggled softly, leaning into all of Kidou’s touches. He crawled back into Kidou’s lap, straddling the man to start grinding against him once more.

It didn’t take long for Kidou to recover and get hard again. Grinding and making out with his husband always did the trick for him. Kidou laid Sakuma back, reaching down to pull off his panties, humming softly when he saw the slick that coated the inside of Sakuma’s thighs. “You came just from sucking me off? You want my big cock in that cute little ass of yours, huh?” He chuckled, holding his cock with a hand. Kidou gave it a few strokes, spreading the lube he had poured onto his cock along his length.

Sakuma giggled, “Please fuck me, daddy… I need you…” He reached out to pull Kidou closer, wrapping his legs around the brunette. Kidou hummed, shifting to press the tip of his cock against Sakuma’s hole. He slowly pushed into him, groaning at how tight Sakuma was. God, it always amazed Kidou with how tight Sakuma always seemed to be no matter what.

“Baby…” Kidou groaned, sinking further into Sakuma’s tight ass. He bottomed out after a minute, grabbing Kidou’s legs to fold them up to his chest. “There you go, baby.” Kidou cooed, rolling his hips lightly.

Kidou gave Sakuma a moment to adjust then began to roll his hips, dragging them out slowly then snapping them back forward with a loud smack. He quickly built up to a steady pace, moaning softly as he buried his face into Sakuma’s neck. The taller man moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Kidou’s neck to hold the man as close as he could.”Y-Yuu- Daddy… Oh- Fuck!!” Sakuma cried out when Kidou sped up, steadily pounding into his husband.

Sakuma scratched at Kidou’s back, moans pouring freely from his open mouth. He tightened up around the brunette’s cock, earning a groan from Kidou. He felt so full… So spread open by Kidou’s cock. “So huge...” Sakuma cried, hiccuping with a sob. It didn’t take much before he was crying from the way Kidou pounded into him, fucking his hole open. He felt like he was going to be split in half. “Yuuto…”

Kidou groaned, pressing his head against Sakuma’s shoulder. “So fucking… Tight…” He moaned, pressing Sakuma’s legs further against his shoulders. He panted lightly as he hammered into the man, the sound of his hips slamming against the other filling the room. “God… Jirou..” Kidou turned his head to start pressing kisses along his neck, sucking dark spots all along it and making sure to leave some that were hard to hide.

The taller man sobbed with moans beneath Kidou, clinging onto him desperately. “D-Daddy! Harder… Please…!!” Sakuma choked out, hiccuping with a sob. Sakuma moaned loudly, his back arching with the stimulation, and to go along with that, Kidou listened to his request and started pounding impossibly hard into him. 

Sakuma cried, clawing harder at Kidou’s back. “I’m getting close daddy… I-I’m close..” Sakuma moaned, grabbing a handful of brunette’s hair to pull the man into a sloppy kiss. He moaned into Wyatt’s mouth, shuddering at the heat. Within a matter of seconds, Sakuma came with a cry, sobbing with loud moans as he convulsed and tightened up around kidou’s cock. The brunette groaned in response, his hips slowing down a bit to accomodate for Sakuma, letting him get through his orgasm before starting back up with an unforgiving pace again.

Kidou groaned lowly, pressing their lips together roughly. He shoved his tongue into Sakuma’s mouth, breathing heavily. His hips were starting to stutter, and his thrusts grew more erratic and unpredictable the closer he grew to coming. “Jirou.. Baby… Gonna cum..” Kidou moaned, pressing more kisses to his lips then down along his neck.

“D-Daddy! Please… Pleasepleasepleaseplease-” Sakuma moaned loudly, crying out with a sob. “Cum in me! God- You’re so big… Daddy-”  
Kidou bit down onto his husband’s neck, practically snarling as he finally came, hips snapping in and out of the taller man. He didn’t slow down until after a few seconds, easing the horribly rough pace he had down to a slow roll. Kidou was silent for a bit, listening to the sound of their panting. After managing to recollect himself, Kidou slowly pulled out of Sakuma, rolling onto the bed and on his back. “Fuck… Are you okay, honey?” Kidou looked over at him, frowning with concern.

“Y… Yeah…” Sakuma choked out, pushing himself up with his elbows. His entire body felt like it was shaking, and he was still reeling from being pounded like that. “T-Thank you… This is what I wanted…” Sakuma shifted, wincing at the way his muscles screamed in pain. He moved closer to Kidou, curling up against his husband’s chest. Kidou hummed softly, wrapping his arms around Sakuma, holding him like a little fragile object… Just like he always did. Sakuma relaxed into his arms, his eyes fluttering shut.  
Kidou pressed kisses to sakuma’s cheek, rubbing at any of the bruises he inflicted on the other. “I didn’t hurt you… Did I?” Sakuma shook his head, rolling over to look up at Kidou. He smiled softly, cupping the tactician’s face with a hand.

“I’m okay.. I promise, baby..” Sakuma leaned in to kiss him. “Bedtime now… I don’t think I can make myself move right now.” He giggled, settling back down against Kidou who grabbed the covers, pulling them over himself and his lover. He wrapped his arms around him, tucking his face into the crook of Kidou’s neck. “Goodnight, Yuuto… I love you.”  
“I love you too… Goodnight, babe.”


End file.
